


no need for wishes

by Lalikaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalikaa/pseuds/Lalikaa
Summary: Bokuto's feeling lonely on his first birthday away from home.





	no need for wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greendoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendoodle/gifts).



> AYYYY so I didn’t think I would have time to write anything for Bokuto’s birthday, but couldn’t resist the urge (even if it is a couple days late whoops). I was also inspired and pushed through to write a little something due to my good friend, Cookie. I dedicate this fic to her (and of course, to our best boi Bokuto). <3

It was his first birthday away from home. Bokuto tried not to be too down about it; after all, it was a Thursday, and a commute from Osaka to his home in Tokyo just wasn’t reasonable when he had class and practice both Thursday and Friday. His parents had ensured him they would pay for his train ticket over the weekend though, and he’d gotten excused from Saturday practice to do so. 

Still, as he took the train back to his apartment after practice, he couldn’t help but feel depressed. He stopped at a conbini on his way home and bought a bento along with a few croquettes. He bought himself a slice of roll cake too, because hey, he deserved it. Maybe he’d call Akaashi or Kuroo or someone when he got back to his apartment. He hoped Skyping with a few friends might cheer him up (and definitely not contribute in procrastinating on homework, not a chance). Bokuto had been worried about living on his own, and despite his determinedly positive attitude and excitement to be playing for one of the best sports universities in Osaka, he was very, very lonely. Bokuto was someone who felt energized by others, so being by himself all the time… kind of sapped him of his energy. At least Konoha went to Ryukoku University in Kyoto, so they hung out every other weekend or so. Bokuto had considered inviting him over but was sure Konoha was piled down with just as much homework as he was, and a three hours roundtrip _was_ a lot to ask, especially for a schoolnight. 

He fumbled with his keys and walked inside his apartment, kicking his shoes off, dumping his backpack on his futon in the living space, and went to place his food on the counter. He was pulling out chopsticks when he heard a knock on his door.

Weird. Who’d be knocking this late?

Bokuto found out when he pulled the door open and was greeted by four voices that rang out, “SURPRISE!!”

Akaashi, Konoha, Komi, and Yukie all tumbled in, a mix of shouts and hugs and tripping over taking their shoes off. 

Bokuto sputtered. “H-Hey! What are you all doing here?!”

“Celebrating your birthday with you obviously, you dumb owl,” Yukie said, fondness coloring her tone.

“But- but the ride over here-“

“We left right after class!” Komi said, as Yukie nodded. They both were at Tokyo University. “We met up with Akaashi at Shinjuku Station and headed off!”

“Akaashi’s being an irresponsible captain and taking two whole days off from practice,” Konoha teased, nudging Akaashi in the ribs.

“Takahashi is a perfectly capable Vice Captain, the team will survive.”

"But the ride over is four hours! There's no way- I mean, are you guys skipping school tomorrow?!"

“You got it!” Komi grinned. “We’re all playing hooky!”

Bokuto was incredibly close to crying. But he held back his tears. 

“Akaashi, you would never miss school,” he pointed out instead.

Akaashi cheeks seemed to flush a bit before he replied, “Some things are worth skipping school for.”

Bokuto beamed. He ran the back of his hand quickly over his eyes to get rid of any potential wetness, then said, “I don’t… really have a lot of space. Where are you all going to sleep?”

“We got an Air B n’ B!” Komi said. 

“The host seemed kinda scandalized that I was checking in with three boys,” Yukie smirked. 

Konoha rolled his eyes. “As if any of us would want to date you, you would run our pockets dry with how much food we’d have to buy every time we ate out.”

Yukie smacked his shoulder while Akaashi put in; “Speaking of food… We brought dinner.”

Bokuto finally took in that they were all holding plastic bags. The three unloaded the bags onto his traditional table, and he saw they had brought…

“Barbeque!!! You guys are the BEST!” Bokuto quickly shoved his bento and roll cake into his fridge- at least now he had lunch for tomorrow.

The five sat around the table and dug in, Bokuto and Yukie having a borderline passive-aggressive eating contest. Akaashi beat them both, of course. 

After they ate the barbeque, Komi pulled out a chocolate cake, with messy writing that read, “hey hey hey! happy birthday to our favorite captain!” and Bokuto, no longer able to hold anything in, started crying (very manly tears, though). 

“Told ya he would cry,” Konoha grinned. “You owe me 500 yen,” he added to Komi, who scoffed. 

“I’m sure Akaashi is a better captain, though, so you don’t need to cry that much,” Yukie said in her most comforting tone. 

“Yukie! Rude! He’s still the best captain in our hearts, right?” Konoha said, trying not to laugh.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said suddenly, though quietly. “I wouldn’t have become captain, or been as passionate about volleyball, if it weren’t for you. Thank you.”

Bokuto nearly knocked him over with his hug.

“We don’t have your presents right now, since we figured we’d wait for your bigger party back home,” Komi put in, potentially trying to distract Bokuto before he squeezed Akaashi to death. 

“I’m so glad you guys came, I know it’s lame, but I wasn’t- I didn’t want-”

“-To spend your birthday alone, yeah, we know,” Konoha finished.

“By the way,” Yukie said. “ Saru and Washio both say sorry they couldn’t make it, but that their volleyball coach would kill them if they missed 2 practices in a row. They’re skipping practice on Saturday to come to your party, though.”

Bokuto recalled that Saru and Washio both went to Niigata University, over a 5 hour train ride away from Osaka. He couldn't believe they had even considered coming out to see him tonight. 

“Wait… how big is my party going to be?” Bokuto asked.

“Wellllll, Kuroo’s planning it, so,” Konoha shrugged.

“Big, then,” Bokuto grinned. 

“He also said sorry he and Kenma couldn’t make it, but he apparently has some huge chem test tomorrow, and Kenma said he liked you, but it was too much traveling for him,” Akaashi said.

“That’s really fine, I’m just,” Bokuto paused, then said quietly; “Feeling a little dumb that I was sad to be alone on my birthday.”

“Yeah, especially ‘cause you’re not even along right n-“ Konoha said, but was interrupted by Akaashi jabbing him in the ribs.

“You never will have to worry about being alone on your birthday, Bokuto-san.” This, of course, earned Akaashi another lung-crushing hug.

“Alright, alright,” Yukie said. “Cake time!”

She and Komi proceeded to stick 19 candles on the poor cake. Bokuto couldn’t be more pleased. 

Konoha rummaged around in a few of Bokuto's drawers, saying, “You do have matches, right?”

“Uh…. No?”

Konoha sighed, but Akaashi said, “There’s a lighter in the one bag.”

“God bless, you think of everything,” Konoha said, taking the lighter from the bag and lighting the candles. Yukie strode over to turn off the lights in Bokuto’s apartment, which now felt much smaller with the five of them, but it felt brighter, too (even in the dark).

Konoha began the Birthday song, and the rest joined in, voices clashing terribly with each other (it was without a doubt that Yukie was tone deaf), but to Bokuto, it was the best rendition he’d ever heard. He smiled so wide, he was only slightly concerned his face might be permanently stretched. 

As they finished the song, they all let out cheers, and Bokuto took the biggest breath he could, and blew out all 19 candles in one go. Konoha and Komi whooped while Yukie double high-fived him and Akaashi started picking the candles out of the cake to get ready to cut (not without licking the icing off though, of course).

“What’d you wish for?” Konoha nudged Bokuto teasingly.

Bokuto blinked. He’d forgotten to make a wish! He _always_ made a wish!

“Oh my god, you totally didn’t remember to make one,” Yukie teased.

“I’m saving my BIG wish for my party with everyone!” Bokuto said in an attempt to save himself.

“What was your little wish for tonight then, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, slightly smirking.

Bokuto hit his fist in his palm with sudden resolution. “I didn’t need to make one tonight! Wishing for too much when there’s already so much good happening has gotta be bad karma, right?”

Akaashi smiled, and Bokuto knew he could see right through him.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Komi said, taking him seriously. Konoha and Yukie both rolled their eyes.

"Ok, ok, let's eat!" Bokuto said, feeling like the luckiest person alive to have friends like his. He grinned as he took his first delicious chocolatey bite of cake.

Maybe he wouldn't need to make a wish for his party on Saturday, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! <3


End file.
